Talk:The Big One
Better Picture? Does any one have a better/ more pictures of the big one? I don't think the picture displayed really demonstrates the intelligence and frightning personality she portrays. --Ruler of the coasters @ 17:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree, maybe the one that shows her grinning as Lex and Tim cross the room better displays her personality. I would suggest that one. You Mean This One? What? You mean this one?: --Kuchipatchi9 @ 13:30, August 02, 2012 (UTC) Sociopathic? Really? -- @ 00:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Can Someone Please Fix This "The subordinate was just about to attack when the [Tyrannosaurus rex suddenly appeared and killed her with a bite from its massive jaws." Also, why was Collector1 able to edit this article yesterday when it's been locked for quite sometime now. I'm the one who created it. Check the history. --Kuchipatchi9 @ 18:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for pointing out the error, Kuchipatchi9. The only reason I was able to make edits was because I am an admin and those of that rank can edit locked articles. Just because you created the article doesn't mean you can edit it. I don't know why the page is locked, I wasn't around when the person protected it. If you have any questions to why it's locked, I suggest looking at the page logs and asking the admin behind it. --Collector1 Shoot Her! How do we know for sure that this is the alpha raptor? Remember when Muldoon is holding onto the worker at the beginning yelling at the men to shoot her? As the scene fades out, you hear the gun shots. At that close range with that many shotguns, she should have been dead. Even if she did survive, I doubt Muldoon of all people would let her killing one of his men go unpunished. I always assumed this was a new raptor that was being introduced AFTER the alpha was already there and had killed most of the others. Maybe the one at the beginning of the movie is a replacement for one of the ones she killed. --Rprince418 (talk) @ 22:48, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I went on a long, long, loooong discussion about this during my tenure at JPLegacy. We discussed everything. Probability of employees following orders, number of gunshots, level of volume of gunshots, automatic vs semiautomatic, everything. In the end, the only thing we could all agree on is that we can't be sure if the animal introduced was the Big One or not (all the Raptors physically looked the same anyways) and that we can't be sure of the fate of the animal in question. That was the stance I took when writing this article: http://www.jplegacy.org/jpencyclopedia/?p=11791 and the stance I continue to hold. --Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) @ 04:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) That makes sense in hindsight. You would have thought, given Steven Spielberg's eye for detail, that he would have added a throw away line such as "We tried bringing a new one into the park recently but she got out of hand and had to be put down." Or if it is supposed to be the big one: "She attacked one of our staff and we fired on her. Unfortunately, Hammond orderd us to load our guns with riot control rounds so we wouldn't kill her." In my personal view of the movie, I don't think it was the Big One. But like you said, for the purpose of this wiki we have no proof that this is the Big One or not. --Rprince418 (talk) @ 15:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I think it's safe to say that the identity of the raptor in the "Shoot Her" scene is currently unknown unless official word says otherwise. --The Collector @ 05:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I think so, too. --Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) @ 18:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. We're basically just assuming it's her. But there is something to consider. The Big One became the leader after killing five of the other seven members of her pack, sparing only two subordinates. These remaining three were transferred to the holding pen. That's all clear. But... if the Raptor in the opening scene was "put down", doesn't that mean there were actually FOUR Raptors alive at that time, instead of three? --Kuchipatchi9 @ 17:32, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Not necessarily. If the "Shoot Her" one was just now being introduced to the holding pen AFTER The Big One killed the others, then there were still only three originally in the pen. Assuming this one is not The Big One, then there would have been four had she not got shot.Rprince418 (talk) 22:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me or do they all look the same size?Batarambr (talk) 22:12, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Identity of The Big One I think The Big One is Kim. According to the storyboard (https://jurassicpark.fandom.com/wiki/File:Kitchendiagram.jpg), Randy and Kim are the raptors in the kitchen, being Randy the one trapped in the freezer. Remember the scene: when the kids get in the kitchen one of the raptors follows them and calls the rest, a call answered by the arrival of a second raptor. These two raptors are Randy and Kim. Meanwhile, a third unnamed raptor (whom I'll call "third") is in the Maintenance Shed where Sattler things she is contained. If Big One is Kim, then she is the one who: *smells the kids in the kitchen and gets in, confirming "they figured out how to open doors" *finds them in the kitchen and calls Randy, subjugating her when she gets in (actually, I think this is the writers telling us this particular raptor is The Big One) *sees Lex's reflection and runs to eat it, thinking it's her (and is stunned for a moment while the kids scape) *watches the kids exiting the kitchen and follows them angrily, so she is the raptor in the whole control room scene (the one Grant and Sattler try to restrain from opening the door, the one that figures out she can break the window, the one that almost catches Lex when the roof breaks...) *jumps to the skeleton prosecuting the group, falls to the ground with them and, as soon as "third" appears in front of Sattler (watch the scene again), orders her to round them *faces and hurts Rexy for killing "third", but dies by her jaws and is thrown against the skeleton It's basically all the memorable things any raptor do in this part of the movie, so I think it makes Kim the "main" raptor (so I think Kim is The Big One). I think it's higly unlikely The Big One is Randy, because it would mean she allows an insubordination when she arrives at the kitchen with just a warning hiss, and she would just be one of the two raptors in the kitchen and the one to die trapped in a freezer (not a specially important part and final for The Big One). I also find unlikely that The Big One is "third", because she'd be absent from all these important scenes with raptors but the last one, and her only importance would be to be the one to appear unexpectedly (and we already know they open doors because Kim does it twice) and to almost attack Grant before quickly dying when Rexy appears. 09:59, August 27, 2019 (UTC)